Pelangi Setelah Hujan
by Diichan-Daachan're here
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP DATE! Dan tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia kehendaki, seolah ada kekuatan lain yang mengendalikan dirinya, Neji berkata :"Sakura?"  Dan tubuh gadis itupun sontak menegang. WARNING : inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Seandainya saja aku tahu itu adalah saat terakhir aku bisa melihat wajahmu, aku akan berlari ke arahmu dan memeluk tubuhmu. Dan dengan segenap kesungguhan yang aku miliki, aku akan berkata, bahwa aku mencintaimu…**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dhaina Kaka-chan**

**WARNING : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Don't like don't read!**

**(~^-^)~Happy Reading~(^-^~)**

_**Sebuah prolog dari kisah cinta dan persahabatan ….**_

Seorang gadis kecil tampak merengut menatap cengiran lebar bocah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Dahinya yang sedikit lebar itu tampak berkedut-kedut, menandakan betapa marahnya ia. Rambut merah jambunya yang terkepang dua, kini kotor dengan lumpur. "Kau menyebalkan!"jeritnya kesal.

Bocah laki-laki berambut blonde itu tak membalas. Hanya memperlebar cengiran khas yang menampakan deretan gigi susunya. Gadis berumur 7 tahun itu pun semakin merengut kesal.

"Hentikan cengiranmu itu Uzumaki Naruto!"suara nyaringnya terdengar lagi.

"He…he…he….itu salahmu juga Sakura. Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu. Siapa suruh kau tidak menyingkir?"balas bocah yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau membual. Kau memang sudah berniat untuk melemparku dengan lumpur. Kau harus menerima balasanku. Rasakan ini!"

Bocah perempuan itu kini bergerak untuk mengambil segenggam lumpur yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dan dengan cepat, tangan mungilnya melempar segenggam lumpur itu tepat ke wajah si bocah laki-laki yang berumur 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Lumpur itu pun melayang cepat menuju korbannya, dan sukses mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"Ha..ha..ha..kita seri, baka!"ucap Sakura puas.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan lumpur. Cengiran lebarnya seketika hilang. Digantikan dengan kerutan-kerutan penuh kemarahan. Bocah itu lalu mengambil lumpur yang ada di wajahnya dan balas melemparnya pada Sakura. Perang lumpur pun tak dapat terelakan lagi.

Bola-bola lumpur kini berterbangan di udara. Dilempar dari satu benteng ke benteng yang lain. Namun bukan caci maki maupun sumpah serapah yang mengiringi perang itu, melainkan tawa riang yang begitu lepas dari dua bocah kecil yang menjadi pelopornya.

Mereka tertawa bahagia. Menampilkan senyum khas dari wajah anak-anak yang tak berdosa. Berlarian ke sana kemari menghindari serangan lumpur dari yang satu ke yang lainnya. Begitu bebas. Tanpa beban dan hambatan. Bagaikan malaikat kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan akhirnya ke dua bocah itu merasa lelah. Sakura dan Naruto merebahkan tubuh mungil mereka di atas tanah taman bermain yang becek karena hujan yang turun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ke dua tangan mereka disilangkan di belakang kepala.

Sambil menatap langit senja yang merah dan sedikit kelabu, ke dua bocah itu tersenyum.

"Kau suka hujan Sakura?"tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Sedikit,"jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas.

"Kalau hujan, tanah akan becek. Dan kau akan melempariku dengan lumpur lagi. Lihat bajuku, Okaa-san pasti marah sekali,"ujarnya.

Mau tak mau Naruto tertawa juga mendengar tuturan gadis manis itu.

"Hahahaha…aku minta maaf, deh. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?"tanyanya. Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menghadapkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu menjadikanmu sebagai sahabatku. Sahabat yang paling aku sayangi sampai aku besar nanti. Meskipun kita harus berpisah, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Sakura. Aku berjanji,"ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga akan selalu menjadikanmu sebagai sahabatku. Aku berjanji,"balas Sakura.

"Sahabat selamanya?"tanya Naruto.

"Sahabat selamanya,"jawab Sakura mantap.

Ke dua sahabat itu pun tertawa bersama.

"Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau suka hujan?"tanya Sakura. Naruto melepaskan tautan kelingkingnya dan beralih menatap langit yang semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pada hujan. Tetapi aku suka pada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah hujan,"tuturnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Hah? Memangnya apa?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tampak mencari-mencari sesuatu pada bentangan merah yang memenuhi cakrawala di atas mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menunjuk satu titik yang ada di sudut kanan langit dengan bersemangat.

"Lihat itu Sakura! Itulah yang aku sukai dari hujan!"ucapnya.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya menuju satu titik yang ditunjuk tangan mungil Naruto. Disana, gadis kecil itu dapat melihat lengkungan warna-warni yang dilatarbelakangi langit senja. Lengkungan warna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu yang bersatu padu membentuk satu kesatuan yang begitu indah.

"Pelangi!"jerit Sakura senang.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kisah tentang pelangi Sakura?"tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu,"ucapnya.

"Yah…kau payah! Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Pelangi itu sesungguhnya adalah bidadari-bidadari dari Surga yang sedang terjun ke bumi. Mereka itu sebenarrnya bukan hanya merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu saja. Tapi ada satu warna lagi. Yaitu merah muda.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Dan mereka terjun ke bumi untuk mandi di sungai,"ucapnya.

"Hah…? Mandi di sungai? Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak mempunyai kamar mandi?"

"Mereka punya sih. Tapi sedang rusak. Makanya mereka numpang mandi di sini,"

Sakura ber-ooh ria mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, pada suatu ketika, saat mereka sedang mandi, tiba-tiba saja si bidadari merah muda sakit perut. Jadi ia pamit pada bidadari-bidadari lainnya untuk buang air dulu,"

Sakura sontak menutup hidungnya.

"Iiuuuhhh…bidadari merah muda jorok,"ujarnya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?"omel Naruto jengkel membuat Sakura merengut.

"Iya…iya,"balasnya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Tapi, karena kelamaan buang air, bidadari-bidadari yang lainnya lupa padanya, sehingga meninggalkannya sendiri di bumi. Bidadari merah muda tidak bisa pulang ke Surga tanpa bidadari-bidadari yang lain. Akhirnya, ia terperangkap di bumi selamanya. Makanya, pelangi kini hanya ada tujuh warna. Dan saat pelangi muncul, itu tandanya bidadari-bidadari itu sedang mencari bidadari merah muda yang hilang,"ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mereka tidak menumpang mandi lagi ya?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Soalnya kamar mandi Surga sudah diperbaiki,"balas Naruto asal.

Sakura ber-ooh ria lagi.

"Terus bagaimana dengan bidadari merah muda?"

"Dia berhasil ditemukan saat bermain-main dengan teman barunya. Tetapi saat bidadari lain mengajaknya pulang, dia tidak mau. Soalnya dia sudah terlanjur sayang sih sama teman barunya. Makanya bidadari-bidadari suka bolak-balik dari Surga ke bumi untuk membujuk bidadari merah muda agar mau pulang ke Surga, makanya pelangi itu ada,"jawab Naruto.

"Kau membuatku bingung Naruto. Tadi kau bilang kalau pelangi itu ada karena bidadari turun ke bumi untuk mencari bidadari merah muda, tetapi kenapa kau bilang kalau mereka bolak-balik ke bumi untuk membujuk bidadari merah muda? Jadi yang benar yang mana?"

" Ke dua-duanya benar tau! Itu karena sebelumnya mereka tidak menemukan bidadari merah muda. Setelah menemukannya dan ternyata bidadari merah muda menolak ajakan mereka, bidadari-bidadari itu akhirnya bolak-balik deh! Kau itu bodoh sekali sih? Begitu saja tidak mengerti!"omel Naruto.

"Kau yang bodoh! Tidak bisa bercerita tetapi asal bercerita! Eh, jangan-jangan ceritamu itu bohongan ya? Ayo ngaku!"hardik Sakura.

Naruto tampak gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Aku jujur!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Iya! Kau berbohong!"

'Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!"

"Iya-iya-iya!"

"Dasar dahi lebar!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar rambut kuning jelek!"

"Bandar udara!"

"Durian busuk!"

Ke dua bocah itu bangkit dari posisi berbaring mereka. Mata mereka saling mentap tajam satu sama lain. Tangan terkepal erat di ke dua sisi tubuh mereka.

"Kau hanya pembual payah Naruto!"jerit Sakura.

"Lagi sekali kau berkata seperti itu, kau tak kan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia!"balas Naruto.

Mendadak Sakura menjadi ciut. Gadis pintar itu paling tidak suka rahasia.

"Ra-rahasia apa?"tanyanya ragu.

Namun Naruto menggeleng tegas. Ke dua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Tidak akan ku beritahu!"ujarnya.

Sakura cemberut. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar pelit!"jeritnya.

"Biarin! Weeekkkk!"balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sakura semakin cemberut. Namun akhirnya ia luluh juga. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampak sangar, kini ia lembutkan. Senyum manis pun ia sunggingkan di bibrnya yang mungil.

"Naruto…beritahu aku dong!"pintanya manja.

Namun Naruto masih menampakkan ketidak kepeduliannya.

"Tidak akan!"ujarnya.

Sakura kini menghampiri Naruto dan menarik-narik lengan baju laki-laki itu. Puppy eyes yang menjadi senjata andalannya, ia tampakkan sejelas mungkin

"Naruto…ku mohon,"pintanya.

Tetapi Naruto sudah kebal dengan semua itu. Bocah laki-laki itu malah menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari lengan bajunya, dan menepuk-nepuknya seolah-olah menghilangkannya dari debu. Sakura merengut kesal. Tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia melancarkan aksi ber-puppy eyesnya sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto…pleaseeee…..,"ucapnya memelas.

Pertahanan Naruto akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Oke. Baiklah. Berhubung kau adalah sahabatku, maka akan kuberitahu,"ucapnya.

Sakura bersorak senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan riang. Tak lupa ia mendaratkan cubitan yang menyakitkan di kedua pipi Naruto. Membuat mulut bocah itu meluber seperti permen karet.

"Terima kasih Naruto!"ucapnya gembira.

"Eya-eya…! Tape piepieku jengen de cubettt!"gumam Naruto.

Dengan malu-malu, Sakura melepas cubitannya.

"Maaf-maaf. Ya sudah! Cepat beritahu aku apa rahasianya,"

Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Huh! Sudah asal main cubit, asal main perintah lagi! Dasar!"bocah itu ngedumel.

"Iya-iya. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Cepat beritahu aku Naruto!"balas Sakura.

"Oke. Rahasia itu adalah…,"

"Adalah apa…?"

Naruto semakin memelankan volumenya.

"Adalah….,"

"Apa…?"

"Adalah aku pernah melihat bidadari merah muda itu,"ucap Naruto pelan sekali.

"APA?"jerit Sakura keras. Membuat Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Hush! Kau ini, pelan-pelan. Nanti banyak orang yang tahu,"

Sakura mengangguk dengan tangan Naruto yang masih membekap mulutnya. Bocah laki-laki itu lalu melepas bekapannya dari mulut Sakura.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"bisik Sakura.

"Bidadari itu sangggaaaaatttt ccccaaaannnntttttiiiiikkkkk. Benar-benar perempuan yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Rambutnya merah muda, kulitnya putih, pokoknya cantik deh,"balas Naruto sambil berbisik juga.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

Naruto mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di udara.

"Aku tidak berbohong,"ucapnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melihatnya?"tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto tampak berhitung dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Aku rasa sudah ratusan kali,"jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu kagum.

"Wow…bisakah kau mengajakku untuk melihatnya?"tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan besemangat.

"Tentu saja! Untuk bertemu dengannya itu sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu….,"

Belum sempat Naruto selesai berkata, ucapannya sudah harus terpotong dengan teriakan ibu Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo pulang! Sudah malam!"teriak ibu Sakura.

"Iya okaa-san!"balas Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya Naruto. Aku sudah harus pulang. Kita lanjutkan saja besok,"ucapnya lalu berlari menuju rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari taman bermain itu.

"Sakura, tapi aku…,"

"Jaa Naruto!"ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya.

Naruto tak membalas. Ia masih terpaku menatap sosok sahabatnya yang menjauh itu. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari ke dua matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Tak mampu berkata-kata, bocah itupun berlari menuju rumahnya yang hampir kosong.

Keesokan harinya, ketika fajar telah menyingsing, gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan riangnya menuju rumah sahabatnya. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Betapa tak sabarnya ia untuk menagih janji yang telah diutarakan sahabatnya itu. Bertemu dengan Bidadari Merah Muda, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali.

Namun harapan itu harus pupus seketika, saat Sakura mendapati rumah Naruto tidak penuh lagi seperti dulu. Rumah itu kosong melompong. Tak ada apa-apa lagi di sana. Tak ada lagi mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di garasinya. Tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela besarnyapun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hanya ada pohon-pohon besar yang bergoyang-goyang dengan daun-daunnya yang bergugugran. Berjatuhan mengotori setiap sudut halamannya . Kaki Sakura mendadak lemas. Air matanya membucah.

"Naruto!"teriak gadis itu sambil berlari menuju daun pintu yang tertutup. Menuju daun pintu yang dulu sering ia lewati. Menuju daun pintu yang kini takkan pernah terbuka lagi.

Sakura menggenggam gagang pintu itu seerat mungkin. Mengguncang-guncangnya dengan harapan bisa membukanya. Namun pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

Gadis itu kini menggunakan kakinya untuk mendendang-nendang pintu tersebut. Tetapi pintu itu tetap bergeming. Seolah tak peduli pada perlakuan gadis itu.

Merasa lelah, Sakura akhirnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tubuh mungilnya berguncang hebat. Dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu pergi? Mana janjimu?" teriaknya pilu.

Sakura lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara ke dua lututnya. Menumpahkan segala kegalauannya diantaranya. Kenapa Naruto pergi tanpa bilang-bilang? Apa salahnya sampai-sampai Naruto meninggalkannya?

Langit kini mulai tampak menghitam. Bersiap-siap memuntahkan air yang sudah tak kuat lagi ditampung awan-awan. Guntur pun mulai menggelegarkan suaranya. Mengawali pagi dengan kilatan-kilatan petirnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bengkak dan memerah. Dan saat itulah, gadis itu melihat sepucuk surat yang terselip dibawah daun pintu.

Tangannya bergetar saat membuka surat itu. Dan air matanya semakin deras keluar, saat matanya mulai menulusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalam surat itu. Tulisan cakar ayam yang hanya dimiliki sahabatnya. Tulisan cakar ayam yang ditujukkan hanya untuk dirinya….

_**Untuk Sahabatku tercinta,**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Sakura…**_

_**Saat kau menemukan surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi jauh…**_

_**Aku minta maaf karena harus pergi tanpa pamit dulu padamu…**_

_**Sungguh, ini bukanlah kemauanku...**_

_**Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa...**_

_**Oto-san dan Okaa-san mendadak mendapat proyek baru di Amerika…**_

_**Jadi aku harus ikut mereka…**_

_**Sakura….**_

_**Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu…**_

_**Tapi aku tak sanggup…**_

_**Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangis saat aku pergi…**_

_**Aku tak sanggup, Sakura…**_

_**Aku lebih baik mati daripada menyaksikan setetes air mata mengalir dari wajahmu…**_

_**Sakura…**_

_**Apa yang telah kita alami selama ini, adalah hal terbahagia dalam hidupku…**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua itu…**_

_**Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku Sakura…**_

_**Selalu…**_

_**Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Kami-sama berikan padaku…**_

_**Sakura…**_

_**Aku takkan pernah melupakan janjiku padamu untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Bidadari Merah Muda…**_

_**Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mempertemukanmu dengannya…**_

_**Ingatlah janjiku ini…**_

_**Sakura…**_

_**Okaa-san sering berpesan padaku…**_

_**Dan aku juga akan memberikan pesan ini padamu :**_

_**Sederas apapun hujan yang terjatuh dari langit…**_

_**Kau harus bisa menerjangnya dengan segenap kekuatanmu…**_

_**Dan percayalah…**_

_**Bahwa akan selalu ada pelangi…**_

_**Yang menghiasi langit setelah hujan….**_

_**Salam Cinta,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dengan perlahan, ia merebahkan dirinya di lantai beranda rumah Naruto. Surat itu ia peluk erat-erat di dalam dekapannya. Dan dengan diiringi tetesan air hujan, air matanya mengalir satu demi satu…

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dhaina Kaka-chan**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**

**Salam penuh cinta dariku untuk Sang Hyang Widhi Wasa atas imajinasi yang tak pernah terputus. Salam manis untuk tumpukan novel-novel yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku. Serta salam penuh kasih untuk pembaca yang dengan setia mengikuti cerita ini sampai mengklik link review. Tak cukup 1000 ucapan terima kasih aku persembahkan untuk membalas semua jasa-jasa kalian. Aku berharap Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk membalas semuanya. :)**

**Add me on my facebook : Indri Yagaryu McGallaghan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ia tahu ada seseorang yang memanggilnya…**_

_**Menyebut namanya dengan lantang dan penuh permohonan…**_

_**Tetapi dia tak dapat membalasnya…**_

_**Kegelapan ini seolah menyedot kekuatannya hingga tak bersisa…**_

_**Menelantarkannya pada ketidak berdayaan yang begitu menyesakkan…**_

_**Tetapi dia adalah dia…**_

_**Tidak akan pernah menyerah pada suatu hal…**_

_**Maka dengan tertatih, dia menyusuri lorong kegelapan itu…**_

_**Merayap pada sesuatu yang tak tampak dan tak berbobot…**_

_**Menyusup di antara kabut hitam yang menyembunyikan segalanya dari pandangan…**_

_**Ia terus menelusuri koridor kehampaan itu…**_

_**Berbelok jika ia rasa harus berbelok…**_

_**Terdiam jika ia rasa tak boleh bersuara…**_

_**Namun tak pernah memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk berhenti…**_

_**Dan sesaat hening…**_

_**Lalu akhirnya…**_

_**Ia bisa melihat titik cahaya itu…**_

_**Terus membesar seolah berlari ke arahnya…**_

_**Tanpa ada rasa takut, ia menyambut lingkaran berpendar itu layaknya kawan lama…**_

_**Membiarkan dirinya tertarik ke dalam lubang cahaya yang tak memberinya sebuah kepastian….**_

_**Hingga kemudian…**_

_**Cahaya itu menghilang…**_

_**Digantikan dengan suatu asing yang melayang-layang di atasnya…**_

_**Tak gelap, tetapi berwarna…**_

_**Seorang paruh baya…**_

_**Ya..seorang paruh baya..**_

_**Berambut panjang hitam, dan seorang itu…**_

_**Tersenyum…**_

_**Tersenyum kepadanya…**_

_**Namun kegelapan sepertinya tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berlama-lama…**_

"_**Dia sudah sadar…"**_

_**Hanyalah separuh dari kata-kata yang sempat ia dengar…**_

_**Sebelum akhirnya…**_

_**Kegelapan yang panjang menyelubunginya lagi…**_

oOOo

Naruto menutup buku diary mungil bergambar "Barbie" yang ada di tangannya. Lalu beralih menatap bentangan lautan luas dari balik jendela pesawat yang kini ditumpanginya. Sesekali bocah tampan itu menghela napas. Lelah. Ya…lelah. Terlau lelah untuk menangis. Toh hal itu tak kan ada gunanya. Karena sekeras apapun ia menangis, pesawat itu akan tetap lepas landas. Membawa tubuhnya pergi dari negara tempatnya dilahirkan. Membawa raganya menjauh dari seseorang yang amat disayanginya. Sakura Haruno.

Sambil meghela napas, anak laki-laki itu menatap buku diary yang kini tergeletak manis di atas pangkuannya. Itu adalah buku diary yang diberikan Sakura saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-7.

Ketika mendapatkan buku tersebut, Naruto sempat merengut. Jelas saja! Putra dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang selalu mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah mewah saat hari jadinya, harus mendapatkan sebuah buku diary murahan dari sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah sobek di cover belakangnya? Bergambar Barbie pula! Who can believe it?

Bocah itu lalu mengadukan hal ini pada Kushina, ibunya. Dan seraya membelai lembut rambut kuning Naruto, wanita itu berkata dengan bijak: keistimewaan suatu pemberian bukan dilihat dari bentuk, harga, maupun mereknya, melainkan ketulusan yang paling mendasar dari lubuk hati sang pemberi.

Maka saat itulah Naruto sadar. Sakura yang memiliki ekonomi terbatas pun ternyata masih sempat memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Sampai rela memecahkan celengannya pula. Tetapi teman-temannya yang lain, yang memiliki kekayaan lebih dari dirinya, bahkan tak ingat sama sekali dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Yah…itulah arti sebuah persahabatan. Bukan dinilai dari betapa mewah atau mahalnya barang yang ia berikan saat hari ulang tahunmu, melainkan cinta kasih yang melatarbelakangi barang yang ia berikan padamu.

Naruto kini membuka buku diary itu lagi. Membalikkan setiap lembar demi lembar. Halaman demi halaman yang di setiap spasi antar garisnya berisi rangkaian kata tak jelas buah tangannya. Entah itu puisi, pengalaman sehari-hari, atau lirik-lirik lagu.

Bocah itu lalu mengambil sebuah pensil dari saku jinsnya. Dan dengan gemulai, tangannya mulai menari-nari di atas selembar kertas yang masih kosong. Menorehkan rangkaian arang hitam ke atasnya. Membentuk huruf yang terjalin menjadi kata yang berpadu menjadi kalimat hingga memiliki suatu makna.

_**Sakura…**_

_**Andai kau ada di sini….**_

_**Aku pasti tidak akan menjadi sapi ompong seperti ini…**_

_**Otou-san duduk di sebelahku dan dia mendengkur keras sekali…**_

_**Sampai membuat kursiku bergetar…**_

_**Dan okaa-san lagi di toilet…**_

_**Sssttt…dia belum kembali juga sampai sekarang…**_

_**Menurutmu, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana?**_

_**Oh iya…**_

_**Buku diary yang kau berikan sebentar lagi habis…**_

_**Aku malas membeli yang baru…**_

_**Bukannya tidak bisa…**_

_**Tapi nanti kesannya jadi berbeda…**_

_**Ahh…repotnya!**_

_**Aku jadi ingin pulang…**_

_**Pulang ke Jepang maksudnya…**_

_**Di Amerika pasti membosankan…**_

_**Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain lagi…**_

_**Bahkan tak ada yang bisa kujambak lagi rambutnya, hehehe…**_

_**Kau tahu Sakura…**_

_**Aku sudah membuatkanmu sebuah lagu…**_

_**Yah…kau memang benar…**_

_**Aku ahli dalam hal ini…**_

_**Dan itu semua berkat dukunganmu…**_

_**Dan nanti kalau kita bertemu…**_

_**Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untukumu…**_

_**Langsung bersama Pucca, gitar akustikku…**_

_**Tunggu aku ya…**_

_**(Ahh…jadi tak sabar!) **_

_**Aku**_

Satu tetes cairan kristal mendarat di atas kertas itu. Melunturkan arang hitam di mana tempatnya terjatuh. Kemudian di susul dengan tetes lain. Dan lainnya lagi. Naruto menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Tangannya yang memegang pensil pun bergetar. Membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata yang ditulisnya tadi.

Tak pernah dikiranya kalau dia akan sedih seperti ini saat meninggalkan sahabatnya. Padahal itu adalah ancaman yang sering ia lontarkan saar bertengkar dengan Sakura. Yah..mau bagaimana lagi. Memang tak ada yang menyenangkan dari sebuah perpisahan.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas kepala Naruto. Bocah itu menoleh menatap ayahnya yang kini sudah duduk tegak di kursinya. Meskipun tampak mengantuk, laki-laki yang mirip dengan dirinya itu masih sempat menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Seraya mengelus kepala putra semata wayangnya, Minato bertanya,

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang mengalir deras dari permata sapphire miliknya. Hal itu lantas membuat Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ada hal yang memberatkanmu Naruto? Mau berbagai denganku?"tanyanya lagi.

Sapaan aku dan kamu antara ayah dan anak ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi. Bukannya tidak sopan, panggilan itu bahkan sudah menjadi panggilan wajib. Bukannya bersikap seolah menantang, hanya ingin menambah keakraban dengan menghilangkan sebuah fakta umur yang berbeda.

Masih terdiam, Naruto menggeleng. Membuat air matanya berterbangan dan mendarat di telapak tangan Minato yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Dan lidahnya seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berkata-kata. Minato menghela napas mengerti.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kehilangan seorang sahabat memang menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus menerimanya. Aku dan ibumu tak bisa menolak proyek ini. Kami benar-benar menyesal Naruto. Tapi kau tenang saja. Kalau nanti aku dan ibumu memiliki waktu senggang, kita akan berlibur ke Jepang. Bagaimana? Kau setuju Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak dan menatap ayahnya marah. Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, tangannya bergerak untuk memukul-mukul dada bidang ayahnya itu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU NANTI! AKU MAUNYA SEKARANG!"jeritnya sambil menangis. Tangannya semakin gencar mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan di dada ayahnya.

Meskipun sempat terkejut, Minato tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan dada bidang yang sudah dibentuknya selama bertahun-tahun di GYM langganannya menjadi pelampiasan kesedihan Naruto. Toh Naruto adalah putranya sendiri. Dan kesedihan yang dialami bocah itu adalah kesalahannya juga. Alhasil semua orang yang duduk di dekat mereka melongok untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Merasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan serangannya itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan ayahnya. Membiarkan air matanya terjatuh membasahi celana coklat yang dikenakan Minato. Dan dengan sabar, Minato mengelus punggung anaknya itu.

"A-aku ti-tidak ma-mau ke-ke A-ame-me-ri-ika,"ucap Naruto sambil terisak. Suaranya yang nyaring teredam dalam pangkuan Minato. Pria itu tak menjawab. Hanya membiarkan putranya melampiaskan kegalauannya di sana.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"suara bisikkan terdengar di belakang Minato, membuat pria itu menoleh. Kushina. Berdiri di sana sambil menatap suami dan anaknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sssttt…,"balas Minato sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Kushina ber-ooh mengerti. Wanita itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Minato menyingkir dari kursinya. Namun laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanyannya dalam bisikkan.

Kushina memutar bola matanya frustasi.

"Biarkan aku duduk di kursimu. Aku rasa Naruto lebih membutuhkan ibunya daripada ayahnya,"ujarnya. Minato mencibir. Apa bedanya seorang ayah dengan seorang ibu? Toh mereka berdua sama-sama berperan penting dalam pembuatan sang anak..

"Baiklah,"balasnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Naruto yang tadinya masih menelungkup di pangkuan ayahnya, terkejut karena ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri itu. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya bingung. Namun dengan cepat Kushina mengambil alih. Ia segera duduk di tempat Minato tadi dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung putranya dengan lembut.

"Don't cry baby. I'm here,"ujar wanita itu.

Mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dan kata-kata yang begitu menyentuh, ternyata tak membuat Naruto semakin tenang. Bocah itu malah menangis semakin kencang. Ia menjadi semakin teringat pada Sakura.

"Hei..jangan menangis Naruto,"ucap Kushina menenangkan. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangis Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Terang saja Kushina gelagapan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka bahkan sampai keluar dari kursi mereka untuk mengetahui penyebab kebisingan tak mengenakan itu. Minato yang duduk di sebelah Kushina sontak terkekeh pelan.

"Yah…sepertinya Naruto lebih membutuhkan ibunya ketimbang ayahnya,"sindir pria itu. Kushina mendelik ke arah suaminya.

"Jangan merasa menang dulu Minato,"ujar wanita itu galak.

Minato hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pramugari yang kini sedang berlarian melewti gang antar kursi. Sontak laki-laki itu menaikkan alisnya heran. Kenapa pramugari itu terlihat panik?

Alarm "Fasten Your Seat Bealt"pun mulai berkedip-kedip merah. Para pramugari dan pramugara mulai mengintruksikan penumpang untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman mereka. Tak terkecuali Minato. Laki-laki itu dapat dengan jelas melihat kepanikan yang tersirat di wajah pramugara yang mengintruksikan pengencangan sabuk pengaman padanya. Bahkan ia juga bisa mendengar suara pramugara yang bergetar itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Minato.

Namun pramugara itu hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sir. Hanya akan ada guncangan sedikit,"ucapnya seraya menyembunyikan rasa paniknya lalu melenggang pergi.

Minato tak berani berpikiran macam-macam. Ia segera melihat istri dan anaknya. Memastikan mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa, perasaanya jadi tak enak. Seperti akan ada musibah besar yang menimpa mereka. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya yang panjang mulai bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh istri dan anaknya yang masih sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman itu. Jelas saja hal ini mengundang protes dari Kushina dan Naruto.

"Hei! Aku tak bisa memasang sabuk pengamanku!"protes Naruto. Tangannya terjepit oleh dekapan ayahnya. Kushina pun begitu. Terjepit di antara tubuh suami dan anaknya, tentu saja bukan sebuah posisi yang bisa dikatakan nyaman.

"Minato! Simpan tingkah gilamu dulu sampai kita mendarat!"omelnya.

Namun Minato tak menggubris. Bahkan laki-laki itu semakin kencang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua,"ucapnya di luar kesadarannya.

Dan tepat setelah kata-kata itu ia ucapkan, tiba-tiba saja pesawat berguncang. Menderu hebat seolah akan meledak. Bahkan barang-barang yang ada di loker atas mulai berjatuhan. Tak sedikit penumpang yang berteriak. Bahkan ada yang menangis.

Naruto menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa terhempas dari ketinggian. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara-suara tubuh yang membentur dinding pesawat. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan yang mengiringi kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Namun, buku diary yang tadinya berada di pangkuan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja terlempar. Hal itu lantas membuat Naruto panik. Ia segera melepas pelukan ibunya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan gesit, tubuh mungilnya berlari di antara kursi-kursi dan tumpukan barang-barang yang berjatuhan.

Kushina yang melihat hal itu lantas panik. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto, tetapi suaranya teredam oleh jeritan-jeritan penumpang lain.

Melalui kaca jendela yang Naruto lewati saat berlari menuju buku diarynya, dia bisa melihat daratan-daratan yang semakin cepat terangkat ke atas. Tetapi bocah itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin mengambil buku diary itu. Buku diary yang menjadi satu-satunya kenangan akan persahabatan indahnya dengan Sakura. Dan sebentar lagi tangan mungilnya dapat menggenggam buku diary tersebut!

Tetapi semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Naruto. Saat tangannya hendak mengambil buku diary itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto terlempar ke atas. Tubuhnya menghantam langit-langit pesawat hingga mengeluarkan derak aneh yang mengerikan. Seketika rasa sakit yang amat sangat mendera tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan tulangnya seolah hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun belum sempat Naruto menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah terhempas lagi ke bawah. Menghantam kursi-kursi dan orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya.

Rasa sakit itu menderanya lagi. Tetapi 2 kali lipat lebih sakit. Napas Naruto seketika terengah-engah. Dan kepalanya seolah akan meledak.

Dan dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut, Naruto dapat mendengar sura jeritan ibunya. Bisa merasakan cairan darah yang mengalir dari kening dan sudut bibirnya. Namun satu yang mengalihkan perhatian bocah itu. Buku diarynya. Buku diary yang ternyata tergeletak sangat dekat dengannya. Dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai buku diary itu. Menariknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar. Naruto bisa merasakan pesawat yang semakin dahsyat berguncang. Lalu…entahlah. Semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap. Lenyap. Musnah. Seolah-olah tersedot, ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berdasar…

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dhaina Kaka-chan**

**WARNING : AU, OoC, OC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Don't like don't read!**

**(~^-^)~Happy Reading~(^-^~)**

"_**Do you remember that time…**_

_**When we laid down on the wet grass…**_

_**Watching the rainbow farming in the sky…**_

_**We whisperd a promise with pinkies combining…"**_

**CHAPT.2**

**RENCANA TUHAN  
**

_**9 tahun kemudian…**_

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menatap setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan sweater berwarna hitam, kemudian ditutupi dengan jas berwarna abu-abu. Rok lipitnya yang selutut, menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai bertambah panjang.

Yah…gadis manis ini sudah bertambah dewasa. Tumbuh menjadi gadis jelita yang sudah tidak lagi menangis saat meminta dibelikan balon. Tubuhnya yang dulunya mungil, kini meninggi. Lekukan-lekukan di pinggulnya pun mulai berbentuk. Dan dadanya yang dulunya rata, kini menyembul. Membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan sejati.

Semuanya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, namun tidak untuk satu hal. Rambut merah mudanya. Ya…Sakura tak pernah membiarkan rambut merah mudanya tumbuh panjang melewati bahunya. Dibiarkan seperti itu, bukannya tanpa alasan.

Semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk satu orang. Naruto. Sahabat semasa kecilnya, yang kini… telah tiada.

Sakura tak dapat mempercayai kabar tak mengenakan yang disampaikan Otou-sannya pagi itu.

"Pesawat Naruto terjatuh dan tak ada yang selamat,"

Begitulah kata-kata yang laki-laki itu ucapkan. Begitu singkat dan sederhana. Namun mampu membuat Sakura ingin lenyap dari bumi ini. Hilang entah ke mana. Asalkan tak mendengar tuturan tersebut.

Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya! Seorang Naruto, sahabatnya, yang kemarin baru saja mengucapkan janji melalui surat yang ia selipkan di bawah pintu rumahnya, ternyata sudah pergi jauh sekali. Meninggalkannya tanpa pernah kembali lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Jujur saja, selama ini, selama 9 tahun ini, Sakura tak pernah mempercayai kabar itu. Sama sekali tak pernah mempercayainya. Ia memang menangis saat itu. Tetapi tak bertahan lama. Naruto sudah berjanji padanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Bidadari Merah Muda, jadi tidak mungkin Naruto mengingkarinya. Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin pergi, ya…dia tidak mungkin pergi. Ia yakin Naruto akan kembali. Akan menemuinya sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang, tapi nanti pasti. Dia yakin sekali.

Maka dari itu, Sakura tak pernah memanjangkan rambutnya. Hal itu dia lakukakan agar saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto nanti, sahabatnya tidak akan bingung melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang yang semakin besar ini, pasti sudah cukup membuat Naruto kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau rambutnya panjang nanti? Naruto pasti tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali.

Setelah mengikat rambutnya, Sakura lantas mengambil tas ranselnya. Berlama-lama di depan cermin bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan pada hari pertama sekolah. Yah…kecuali kalau dia ingin telat.

Merasa semuanya sudah siap, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Saat tiba di sana, ia melihat ayahnya, Tokuro, sedang membaca koran, sedangkan ibunya, Tsubaki, sedang sibuk membuatkan kopi untuk ayahnya.

"Ohaio gozaimasu,"sapanya.

"Ohaio gozaimasu,"balas 2 orang lainnya.

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di seberang ayahnya. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Seraya menyantap sarapannya itu, Sakura melirik ke arah ayahnya yang kini sedang melipat korannya.

"Apakah kau merasa gugup?"tanya Tokuro sambil membalas tatapan putrinya.

"Entahlah,"balas Sakura seraya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak tahu apakah harus gugup, senang, sedih, atau biasa-biasa saja karena bisa bersekolah di Konohagakure High School. Bisa bersekolah di sekolah paling bergengsi seantero kota Tokyo adalah hal yang paling diidam-idamkan setiap remaja di kota ini. Namun tidak untuk Sakura. Bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sana, tak lantas membuat gadis itu berbangga hati. Ia malah bingung harus berbuat apa. Bukannya tak senang, Sakura hanya takut tak bisa beradaptasi di sekolah mewah seperti itu. Melihat kehidupannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana, Sakura yakin bahwa nantinya dia hanya akan dianggap sebagai kerikil jalanan yang tak berarti.

"Sakura, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"teriakan ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ba-baik,"jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Sakura.."panggil Tokuro.

Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya yang kini bergerak untuk mengambil tangannya dan menyelubunginya dalam genggamnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bersekolah di sana, katakan saja. Otou-san tak peduli bagaimana favoritnya sekolah itu, yang otou-san pedulikan adalah kebahagianmu,"ucap ayahnya lembut. Seketika Sakura merasa terenyuh. Matanya mendadak terasa panas. Namun gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak Otou-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa berprestasi di sekolah itu. Percayalah,"ucapnya bersemangat. Tokuro tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut putrinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Asalkan kau tidak stress saja,"ujarnya.

"Tidak akan!"balas Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Tokuro tertawa melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Otou-san yakin pada kemampuanmu. Dan 1 pesan otou-san untukmu, Sakura. Kau harus percaya kalau apapun yang Tuhan berikan padamu adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Mungkin sekarang kau merasa kalau sekolah di Konohagakure akan menyusahkanmu, tapi yakinlah, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan kebahagiaan di setiap cobaan yang Dia berikan. Itulah rencana Tuhan. Penuh misteri dan rahasia. Jadi, bersabarlah…,"

Sakura tersenyum penuh haru. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hal itu Otou-san….,"ucapnya dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Tokuro tersenyum di bahu putrinya. Begitu bangganya ia memiliki putri seperti Sakura. Sungguh anugerah yang tak terkira. Seandainya saja ia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih layak dari pekerjaanya menjadi tukang pos, ia pasti bisa membelikan Sakura apa saja. Baju yang bagus, rumah yang mewah, mobil, handphone, perhiasan, apapunlah yang putrinya itu inginkan. Bukannya membiarkan Sakura bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu keuangan keluarga.

Tapi, Tokuro sadar. Hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan, melainkan sesuatu yang ia jalani. Usianya yang bertambah tua, membuatnya tak bisa bekerja lebih keras lagi. Ahhh…tapi andai saja…

Sakura yang melepas tubuhnya dari pelukannya, membuat Tokuro tersadar. Putrinya itu kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat ya Otou-san. Doakan aku,"pamitnya.

Tokuro mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya,"balasnya.

Sakura beralih menatap ibunya yang juga menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

"Aku pamit Okaa-san,"ucap gadis itu.

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan di pipi ayah dan ibunya, Sakura beranjak pergi. Menapaki setiap langkah demi langkah, untuk menyongsong masa depan yang sudah menunggunya dengan seribu kejutan.

oOOo

Seraya mengayuh sepeda merah jambunya, Sakura bersiul-siul riang. Hari ini langit cerah. Bahkan gumpalan awan pun tak tampak. Dan saat sepedanya melewati rumah Naruto, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pagar rumah tersebut. Berharap bisa melihat sesuatu. Namun ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi di halamannya, membuat pandangan Sakura menjadi terhalang. Sembari menghela napas kecewa, gadis itu mengendarai sepedanya lagi.

Beruntung hari masih pagi, jadi Sakura dapat dengan bebas mengendarai sepedanya. Ia membiarkan sepedanya memdominasi jalan raya. Kedua tangannya ia bentangkan lebar-lebar. Membiarkan deru angin menerpa wajahnya saat sepedanya meluncur menuruni jalan raya.

Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Memasukkan udara sebanyak yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya. Kapan lagi dia bisa menghirup udara sesegar ini jika tidak di pagi hari? Ah…andai saja ia tinggal di pedesaan. Tentu akan mudah baginya untuk menghirup udara yang masih terbebas dari polusi seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, jika ia tinggal di pedesaan, ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Naruto. Yah…ternyata memang benar. Tuhan memang sudah menyiapkan rencana untuknya.

Namun kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam meluncur dengan sangat cepat di sebelah kirinya. Mobil itu menyalip Sakura dengan cepat sekali, sehingga membuat sepedanya oleng. Alhasil gadis itu terjatuh ke atas trotoar dan berguling-guling dengan sangat tak mengenakan di sana. Kaki dan tangan Sakura penuh lecet dan luka-luka. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya seraya meringis kesakitan.

Seragamnya kotor sudah. Lecek tak karuan. Tapi hal yang lebih dikhawatirkannya adalah keadaan sepedanya. Entah bagaimana nasib Sakura nanti kalau sepedanya sampai rusak.

Gadis itu lantas berlari menuju sepedanya yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di samping trotoar. Dan alangkah leganya gadis itu saat mendapati sepedanya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak mengijinkan gadis itu untuk berlama-lama merasa lega, karena saat Sakura melihat jam tangan tua yang membelit pergelangan tangannya, gadis itu sudah harus merasa panik lagi. Yah…siapapun akan merasa panik jika mengetahui bahwa 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Dan dengan melupakan rasa sakitnya, gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Mungkinkah Sakura akan bertahan bersekolah di SMA barunya ? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan peramal saja yang tahu. Oh dear…

oOOo

Tak sampai 5 menit, Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah barunya. Beruntung pintu pagarnya belum tertutup. Ah..kalau saja Sakura tidak telat, dia pasti bisa menikmati kemewahan sekolah barunya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura tentu pantas berbangga hati bisa bersekolah di sini. Tak hanya besar, sekolahnya pun sangat mewah dan artistik. Di setiap dindingnya, terukir relief-relief malaikat. Begitu klasik dan terkesan kuno. Namun begitu indah dan mengagumkan. Seperti di kerajaan-kerajan Inggris. Tetapi Sakura sadar, ia tak boleh berlama-lama menikmati kemewahan itu. Ia harus segera memakirkan sepedanya dan berlari selaju kijang menuju kelasnya.

Dan saat Sakura memarkir sepedanya tersebut, gadis itu sontak merasa shock. Bagaimana tidak? Di antara mobil-mobil mewah yang terpakir di sana, hanya sepeda Sakuralah yang paling jelek. Jelas saja! Antara mobil mengkilat dengan sepeda tua karatan, tentu berbeda jauh!

Namun gadis itu tak ambil pusing, setelah memakirkan sepedanya, ia segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Tetapi langkah gadis itu mendadak berhenti saat dilihatnya orang-orang berkerumun di beranda depan sekolahnya. Berdesak-desakkan dan menjerit-jeritkan sebuah nama. Entah nama siapa itu.

Sakura lantas mendekati kerumunan itu. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya seketika menghilang. Gadis itu lalu mengetuk-ngetuk bahu salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut. Seorang murid perempuan berbalik dan menatapnya mencela. Perempuan itu menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dengan tatapan menilai. Saat menatap mata Sakura, gadis itu bertanya,

"Kau ke sekolah naik apa?"

Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. Orang mana yang menanyakan "kau ke sekolah naik apa" saat akan berkenalan?

"A-apa?"tanya Sakura gugup.

Gadis berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya itu memutar bola matanya frustasi. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah yang tertutup paping dengan kesal.

"Kau ke sekolah naik apa?"ulangnya tak sabaran.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mmm…se-sepeda?"ucapnya ragu.

Gadis itu seketika mencibir.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak pantas berbicara denganku,"cemoohnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Sakura. Gadis berambut merah itu kembali menjerit-jeritkan sebuah nama.

Untung saja Sakura berhasil menahan amarahnya, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah menonjok wajah gadis itu dengan ganasnya.

Sakura kini menatap kerumunan itu sambil mengernyit. Mungkin dia harus menyelip diantara kerumunan yang menyesakkan itu kalau ingin ke kelasnya. Karena mau tak mau Sakura harus mengakui sebuah fakta, bahwa satu-satunya pintu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya adalah harus melalui beranda ini.

Arrggghhhh….! Kenapa ke kelas saja harus susah seperti ini sih?, pekiknya dalam hati.

Dan seraya mendenguskan napasnya, gadis itu mulai menyelinap di antar kerumunan. Tak peduli dengan kaki siapa saja yang ia injak, Sakura tetap menyelinap diantar kerumunan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, meskipun sambil terengah-engah, gadis itu sampai juga di baris terdepan.

4-5 orang berbadan besar dan memakai jas yang bertindak sebagai penjaga, berbaris di depannya. Dan dari celah-celah orang-orang berbadan besar itu, Sakura bisa melihat 3 buah karpet merah terbentang dari dalam gedung sekolahnya menuju 3 buah mobil mewah. 1 berwarna putih, 1-nya lagi berwarna biru, dan satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

Tunggu! Sepertinya Sakura mengenal mobil yang terakhir. Bukannya itu mobil yang sudah menyerempetnya tadi?

Seketika saja darah di dalam kepala Sakura mendidih. Meletup-letup seolah akan meledak. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada pemilik mobil itu. Siapaun dia, Sakura tak peduli. Keadilan harus ditegakkan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sambil menggeram dengan tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, Sakura menunggu pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya. Lihat saja! Sakura pasti akan membalas perlakuan orang itu 5 kali lipat lebih parah dari lecet dan luka-luka yang ada pada kaki dan tangannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya mobil yang berwarna putih terbuka. Dan dari dalamnya, keluar seorang wanita berambut putih. Kulitnya sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Tubuhnya langsing dan menjulang dengan anggunnya. Dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah Sakura lihat. Paling cantik di antara yang paling cantik. Suara jeritan yang didominasi oleh suara laki-laki pun membahana semakin kencang. Gadis berambut putih itu tersenyum genit. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Sakura langsung sweatdrop. Ia mengira gadis itu akan bersikapa anggun, eh…ternyata…

Kemudian mobil yang berwarna biru terbuka. Dan dari dalamnya, keluar 2 orang laki-laki kembar berambut hitam. Hanya saja yang satu bergaya emo, dan yang satunya lagi di belah tengah. Ke duanya sama-sama tampan. Benar-benar tampan .Seperti seorang malaikat.

Laki-laki yang berambut emo menatap sekelilingnya bosan. Ke dua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam celana seragamnya. Sedangkan yang di belah tengah, menatap sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum ganjil. Seolah senyum itu hanya senyum palsu yang dibuat-buat. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura ialah laki-laki itu membawa sebuah kanvas dan cat warna di tangan kanannya.

Dan tanpa sengaja, mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx laki-laki itu. Sontak wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Laki-laki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Entahlah. Apakah ini hanya perasaan Sakura atau tidak, sepertinya senyum laki-laki itu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Senyum laki-laki itu terasa lebih bernyawa dan lebih…tulus?

Namun Sakura segera tersadar saat didengarnya suara jeritan semakin keras membahana. Ternyata mobil yang berwarna hitam sudah terbuka. Sakura segera memasang kuda-kuda. Rencana gadis itu adalah, saat pemilik mobil itu keluar, Sakura akan berlari ke arahnya dan mendaratkan satu, eh…mungkin sepuluh pukulan ke wajah orang itu. Memukulinya sampai orang itu memohon ampun!

Dan seseorang pun mulai keluar dari mobil tersebut. Diawali dengan sebuah kaki yang menggunakan sepatu mewah merek terkenal (yang pastinya mahal juga), kemudian di susul dengan sepasang tangan, dan akhirnya kepala.

Suara jeritan semakin memekakan telinga. Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Tanpa melihat wajah pemilik mobil tersebut, gadis itu langsung berlari menerobos para penjaga yang berada di depannya.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan mencela dan teriakan-teriakan hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, gadis itu tetap berlari. Namun semakin ia mendekati pemilik mobil hitam itu, kakinya mendadak terasa lemas. Jantungnya terasa mencelos menembus tubuhnya. Terus meluncur terjun menembus tanah hingga ke dasar dunia. Bukannya dia merasa lelah, hanya saja…

Hanya saja laki-laki pemilik mobil itu, laki-laki tampan berambut blonde itu, yang kini menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut melalui kedua permata sapphire miliknya, yang memiliki 3 guratan di kedua pipinya, adalah…adalah…

"Naruto…?"

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dhaina Kaka-chan**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**

**Mungkin cerita ini mirip dengan film Boys Before Flower atau sejenisnya. Saya juga tidak mengungkiri hal itu. Tetapi serial Korea itu hanya menginspirasi saya. Tidak lebih. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika ada adegan yang mirip dengan film itu. Semua adegan di cerita ini murni buah pikiran sa****Tak pernah lupa ucapan terima kasih pada Ida Sang Hyang Widhi Wasa atas imajinasi dan bantuanNya yang selalu terulur. Kepada setumpuk novel-novel yang selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi. Serta salam penuh kasih untuk pembaca yang dengan setia mengikuti cerita ini sampai mengklik link review:****ya. Dan saya juga tidak terlalu senang menonton serial tersebut. :)**

NamiHaru NaruSaku, prasetya, Tsujiai-kun, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Riichan gila, wintter sky blossom, Ultach Fussy Chan, Reborn, Daachan, Miya Hime Chan, Oh-chan is Nanda, Cherry Elennayuki Hana, HarunoZuka, Cyrax, Chiroujunior497, Risuki Taka, Arjun Suputra, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Mei chan, InuzukaGirls, Kiku F. Prussia dan bays

**Tak cukup 1000 ucapan terima kasih saya persembahkan untuk membalas semua jasa-jasa kalian. Saya berharap Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk membalas semuanya. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Naruto…!"_

_Suara wanita itu terdengar lagi. Terdengar jelas namun terasa jauh. Semuanya terasa cepat bahkan tak menyempatkannya untuk membalas. Guncangan pesawat itu pun semakin keras terasa, menderu hebat memekakan telinga, lalu…._

"Tidakkkkkkkkk…..!"dengan sekali hentakan, tubuh pemuda itu terduduk di kasurnya. Keringat bercucuran laksana air hujan, membasahi hingga melekatkan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan pada tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Memburu tak karuan layaknya telah berlari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi…,"ujarnya pelan masih dengan napas tersengal.

Yah...mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang selalu muncul ketika ia menutup mata di malam hari. Bahkan selalu muncul meskipun ia tak pernah menginginkan, bahkan memimikirkannya.

Pemuda itu tampak menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba memelankan napasnya yang memburu seraya mengingat setiap kejadian yang terbentuk dalam mimpinya tadi.

Mimpi itu selalu diawali dengan penampakan seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah muda bermata emerald, bayangan-bayangan cepat orang-orang, dan selalu diakhiri dengan teriakan seorang wanita. Namun selanjutnya, pemuda itu tak tahu.

Andai saja bunga tidur itu hanyalah mimpi biasa yang terbentuk karena hal-hal yang pemuda itu pikirkan, mungkin pemuda itu tak kan pernah terbangun dengan berteriak maupun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal hanya karena mimpi itu datang.

Tetapi bagaimana kalau mimpi itu terus terjadi hampir setiap hari dan disetiap kemunculannya si pemuda seolah benar-benar mengalami hal itu dalam keadaan sadar?

Yah...mungkin itu bukan alasan yang cukup kuat bagi si pemuda untuk bertingkah cengeng seperti itu, mengingat hampir semua manusia pernah bermimpi akan suatu hal yang benar-benar terlihat nyata.

Namun meskipun ia selalu berpikir bahwa senyata maupun sesering apapun mimpi yang ia alami itu tak lebih dari sekedar bunga tidur biasa, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda itu tetap merasa ada yang aneh dengan mimpinya tersebut.

Bukan dari segi kenyataan-nya, namun entah kenapa, mimpi itu seperti menguak sebuah ingatan yang terkubur di dalam kepalanya. Seolah mimpi itu adalah kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang terekam dalam otaknya dan kini berusaha untuk keluar.

Bocah perempuan, bayangan orang-orang yang terasa tak asing, suara teriakan wanita yang memanggil nama seseorang yang juga tak asing, guncangan pesawat yang sangat hebat, lalu kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyelubunginya bagaikan jaring yang tak berbobot, itu semua seperti bukan hal yang baru bagi dirinya. Bahkan terasa sangat familiar.

Pemuda itu seolah sedang menyaksikan sebuah film ketika mimpi itu mulai bermain-main di dalam tidurnya. Sebuah film, yang anehnya, selalu ia rasa telah ia tonton sebelumnya, namun seperti sesuatu yang hilang dan terlupakan . Persepsi yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap sebuah mimpi, memang. Tapi itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Dan kini, ia mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap dengan hilangnya keringat lengket itu, segala kegundahannya juga akan ikut hilang. Namun ketika permukaan kulitnya menyentuh guratan-guratan tipis yang ada di kedua pipinya, rasa gundah itu kembali terasa.

3 guratan di masing-masing pipinya itu memang bukan guratan tebal yang sangat jelas tertampak, tetapi apabila disentuh, tentu akan sangat jelas terasa.

Pemuda itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan bekas luka itu. Luka itu seperti telah terpahat di wajahnya tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Karena bagaimanapun ia berusaha, pemuda itu tak pernah berhasil mengingat asal muasal kemunculan luka berbentuk kumis kucing tersebut.

Ia pun mulai mengelus guratan di pipinya itu secara perlahan. Seolah mematri setiap rasa kasar yang berhasil dicap indra perabanya.

Namun semua itu mendadak berhenti, ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui lubang pintu itu membuat ke dua matanya menyipit seketika. Dan setelah menyesuaikan kedua matanya dengan cahaya tajam tersebut, akhirnya ia bisa melihat siluet tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Nii-san belum siap?"tanya gadis itu marah.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar, setengah kebingungan. Lalu mulai tersenyum dan menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hehehehe…aku segera bersiap-siap, Hanabi,"ujarnya.

Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya frustasi, membuat 2 kepangan yang terjalin rapi di kepalanya juga ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Dasar! Ayo cepat mandi! Okaa-san dan Hinata-nee sudah menunggu kita di bawah,"ucap Hanabi kemudian.

"Hanya mereka? Otou-san mana?"tanya pemuda itu.

Hanabi memutar bola matanya heran, seolah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Nii-san terlalu lama bermimpi sih. Otou-san sudah berangkat duluan ke kantornya! Ayo cepat mandi! Aku tak mau nama keluarga Hyuuga menjadi jelek karena putra pertamanya terlambat datang di hari pertamanya sekolah!" ucapnya. Dan setelah menatap kakaknya yang masih terduduk di kasurnya itu dengan tatapan galak, gadis berambut coklat yang baru menginjak SMP itu pun melenggang pergi.

"Aku akan mandi secepat kilat! Katakan pada mereka!"balas pemuda itu setengah berteriak.

Setelah menarik napas sebentar, pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah terseret-seret. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja ia berjalan, pemuda itu sudah harus berhenti ketika didengarnya suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Pemuda itu sontak berbalik. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang wanita cantik pertengahan 40-an tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatapnya sembari tersenyum sendu. Dan di tangan wanita itu tersampir sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Lalu kemudian, wanita itu melangkah menuju si pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Okaa-san? Bukannya okaa-san menungguku di bawah?"tanya pemuda itu heran.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, lalu mengelus-ngelus pipi putranya dengan penuh kasih. "Tadinya iya. Tapi okaa-san ingat di kamar mandimu belum ada handuk, makanya okaa-san ke kamarmu untuk memberikan ini,"jawabnya lalu memberikan handuk yang ada ditangannya.

Si pemuda menerima handuk tersebut sembari tersenyum. Bukan nyengir seperti biasanya. Melainkan tersenyum lembut. Khusus untuk wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, ia tidak pernah menampakkan cengiran lebarnya. Yah…mungkin…

"Terima kasih okaa-san. aku mandi dulu ya,"ujarnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah lagi menuju kamar mandi.

Namun belum genap dua belas langkah ia berjalan, pemuda itu berbalik lagi dan menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan bimbang. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi entah kenapa, pemuda itu menutup kembali mulutnya. Tingkahnya itu lantas membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya mengerutkan kening.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada okaa-san?"tanyanya lembut.

Namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Sangat perlahan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa,"ucapnya. Ia pun berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Wanita itu kini menatap punggung putranya datar. Namun perlahan, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Yang cepat, ya! Adik-adikmu sudah menunggu di bawah,"serunya tepat setelah putranya mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Sembari menghela napas, wanita itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti, ketika dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto tengah berdiri tegak di atas meja belajar putranya.

Wanita itu pun mengalihkan langkahnya menuju meja belajar tersebut. Tangannya yang semakin kurus dan mulai terlihat pucat, terjulur untuk mengambil bingkai foto yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Dengan tersenyum, matanya mulai menelusuri foto ketiga bocah yang tengah merangkul satu sama lain dengan berlatarkan laut biru tersebut. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar, saat mata lavendernya terhenti pada satu wajah yang ketika itu tengah menampakan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Satu wajah yang ketika itu diapit oleh 2 bocah perempuan di kanan dan kirinya. Bocah yang ketika itu menjulang paling tinggi di antara 2 bocah perempuan lainnya. Bocah laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata indah laksana sapphire, rambut kuning jabrik laksana buah lemon di musim panas, dan yang paling khas adalah guratan-guratan tipis yang mengisi ke dua pipinya. Putranya…

Wanita itu menghela napas lagi lalu tersenyum,

"Neji, kau semakin besar…,"ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

oOo

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dii-chan di sini**

**WARNING : AU, OOC tingkat Dewa, OC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Mengabaikan WARNING ini bisa menyebabkan : MUNTAH-MUNTAH, PERUT MUAL-MUAL, PUSING 7 KELILING, KEBOSANAN AKUT, BIBIR PECAH-PECAH, dan SUSAH BUANG AIR BESAR**

**Jika anda tidak tahan membaca fict ini, segera lambaikan tangan ke kamera dan kru kami akan segera menghampiri anda!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**(~^-^)~Happy Reading~(^-^~)**

_**Did you know what I feel ?**_

_**When I dropped the letter under the door..**_

_**Writing a thousand appologises because of my leaving..**_

_**Without saying, "Good bye, my dearest friend"…**_

**CHAPT.3**

**PERTEMUAN**

Pemuda yang bernama Neji itu menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Bukan untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahnya ataupun memeriksa apakah masih ada sisa pasta gigi yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Bukan. Bukan karena itu.

Melainkan karena perbedaan yang ia temukan antara wajahnya dengan foto wajah 2 bocah kecil yang ada di meja belajarnya.

Neji tentu bukanlah pemuda bodoh yang tidak menyadari perbedaan yang ada antara wajahnya dengan wajah kedua adiknya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Yah...Neji bisa menyadari dengan sangat baik perbedaan tersebut.

Ia pun melirik ke arah foto berbingkai klasik itu, kemudian menatap cermin lagi. Menatap foto itu lagi, dan menatap cermin lagi. Menatap foto lagi, kemudian cermin lagi. Begitu terus hingga rasanya ia ingin muntah untuk melakukannya lagi.

Akhirnya Neji menghela napas berat. Ia kini menatap wajahnya lebih lekat dari sebelumnya. Memfokuskan tatapan itu tepat pada pantulan kedua matanya.

Mata Hinata dan Hanabi berwarna lavender pucat, sedangkan ia berwarna biru laut. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, ayah dan ibunya juga memiliki mata yang berwarna sama. Dan tentu saja, itu bukanlah warna yang sama dengan warna matanya.

Berhasil menyimpulkan perbedaan pertama, pemuda tampan itu menghela napas pasrah. Dan kemudian, ia mengalihkan tatapanya lagi pada helaian sutra kuning yang berdiri mantap menghiasi kepalanya. Rambut Hinata dan Hanabi, oh yeah…! Ayah dan ibunya juga, sama-sama berwarna gelap. Memang tidak persis sama, karena Hinata lebih berwarna kebiruan, tetapi setidaknya sama-sama gelap, bukan? Sedangkan ia berwarna kuning cerah. Perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok, tentu saja!

Pemuda itu menghela napas lagi. Jujur, dari kecil hingga umurnya menginjak 17 tahun kini, hal inilah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi dirinya. Neji tidak habis pikir. Dia adalah seorang keturunan Hyuuga. Keluarga kaya yang memiliki banyak perusahaan besar di beberapa negara. Tapi kenapa dia tak memiliki ciri khas seorang Hyuuga?

Namun Neji tak senekat itu untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada orang tuanya. Bukannya tak mau, hanya saja, ia tak ingin hal ini nantinya menjadi masalah besar. Lagipula hal seperti ini juga banyak dialami orang lain. Wajah yang tak sama persis seperti wajah anggota keluarga lainnya.

Tapi yang terpenting, Neji merasa nyaman dengan penampilannya seperti ini. Meskipun orang-orang sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga., tapi setidaknya, orang tuanya tak mempermasalahkan perbedaan itu. Begitu pula dengan kedua adiknya. Mereka menerima Neji apa adanya. Tak peduli apakah mata pemuda itu biru, hitam atau pink sekalipun, mereka tetap memperlakukan Neji sebagaimana sikap antar saudara semestinya.

Karena yang terpenting adalah bagaimana presepsi yang diberikan keluarganya terhadap dia, bukan presepsi orang lain. Yang menemaninya selama ini kan keluarganya, bukan orang-orang sok tahu dan menyebalkan itu.

"Nii-san, ka-kau sudah siap?"sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu terkejut dan menoleh seketika. Namun keterkejutannya sedikit mereda ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau membuatku kaget saja!"ucapnya kesal seraya mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Yang dituju hanya menunduk. Jari telunjuknya yang saling beradu, menjadi pertanda bahwa gadis manis itu sedang merasa bingung.

"Go-gomen. A-aku kira Nii-san su-sudah tahu a-aku datang. A-aku sudah me-mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi nii-san ti-tidak juga me-menyahut, ya sudah, a-aku masuk sa-saja,"ucapnya dengan nada tak enak.

Neji yang semula bertampang kesal, kini mulai tersenyum lebar. Menyunggingkan cengiran khas yang menampakan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Hah…sudahlah, Hinata. Tak masalah. Tapi untung saja aku sedang tidak telanjang. Bagaimana kalau iya? Wah…aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa liter darah yang keluar dari hidungmu ketika melihat tubuh seksi nii-san mu ini,"ucapnya jahil.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Dan tanpa sengaja, gadis itu mulai membayangkan bagaimana tubuh kakaknya itu jika sedang tidak memakai baju. Oh..dear! Sepertinya dia akan benar-benar mimisan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Wahh! Adikku ternyata pervert juga! Kau benar-benar membayangkan aku telanjang ya?"ujar Neji lagi, yang sukses membuat wajah adiknya semakin memerah.

"Aaaa! Nii-san! Cu-cukup! I-itu tidak lucu!"balas Hinata sebal. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah denga kedua tangannya.

Neji yang melihat tingkah adik pertamanya itu tertawa lebar. Menggoda Hinata adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Melihat wajahnya yang selalu memerah ketika merasa malu, mengingatkan pemuda itu pada buah tomat yang baru masak.

"Hahahaha….,"tawa Neji menggelegar memenuhi kamarnya. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan, semakin memerah saja wajahnya.

"Su-sudah Nii-san. Ka-kalau be-begini terus, okaa-san akan la-lama menunggu dan ki-kita bisa ter-terlambat,"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak tawa Neji berhenti.

"Ahh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"ucapnya marah. Dan dengan cepat, ia mengambil ransel kulitnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Tak mempedulikan ekspresi Hinata yang kebingungan, pemuda itu pun berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

oOo

"Kau meninggalkan adikmu?"tanya Miyazaki, ibu Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi, ketika pemuda itu memasuki ruang makan.

Ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga memang belum tertata rapi. Mengingat keluarga itu baru pindah ke Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu. Kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang mewah masih menumpuk di sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan hari ini, rencananya Miyazaki dan beberapa pembantunya akan membereskan semuanya.

Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tak enak sembari menarik kursi makan lalu mendudukinya.

"Nii-san kan selalu begitu. Tidak jantan seperti laki-laki. Bukannya menyuruh perempuan untuk jalan di depan, dia malah meninggalkannya. Dasar laki-laki betina!"celetuk Hanabi, membuat Neji yang semula berkonsetrasi pada roti tawarnya, beralih menatapnya tajam. Hanabi yang mendapat tatapan setajam kunai itu tetap cuek saja. Ia malah melanjutkan makannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei bocah! Kau masih kecil ngomongnya sok dewasa begitu!"balas Neji mengejek.

Hanabi sontak melotot ke arahnya.

"Enak saja Nii-san bilang aku bocah! Aku sudah 13 belas tahun tahu! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Hah? Bukan anak kecil lagi? Tinggimu saja tak melebihi tinggi jempol kakiku!"

"Apa Nii-san bilang? Jelas saja Nii-san tinggi! Rambut kuning gurita kesetrum Nii-san itu yang membuat Nii-san terlihat tinggi! Coba kalau Nii-san botak, mungkin tinggi Nii-san tak ada setinggi kelingkingku ini!"balas Hanabi seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

"Itu kelingking atau cacing tanah? Kecil begitu! Tidak akan puas kalau dipakai untuk ngupil!"ucap Neji tidak mau kalah. Yang sukses membuat Hanabi merengut dan menoleh menatap ibunya dengan tampang memohon.

"Okaa-san. Laki-laki berambut landak itu mengejekku terus!"rengeknya sambil menunjuk Neji yang sedang sibuk melahap roti tawarnya.

Miyazaki yang melihat ekspresi lucu putri bungsunya itu hanya tersenyum. Namun dia beralih menatap Neji dengan tampang pura-pura galak.

"Neji…tak baik mengganggu adikmu seperti itu,"ucapnya pura-pura marah.

"Rasakan itu!"timpal Hanabi.

Namun Neji malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Okaa-san-okaa-san. Jangan salahkan putra tampanmu ini. Tapi salahkan putri bungsu menyebalkanmu itu! Perempuan tapi tak ada feminim-feminimnya! Tak seperti Hinata. Lembut, baik, cantik. Tapi kau, sudah jelek, kasar, suka manjat pohon lagi! Jangan-jangan kau berkelamin ganda ya?"

"Apa Nii-san bilang? Aku berkelamin ganda? Aku ini perempuan tahu! Aku juga bisa masak seperti Hinata-nee!"semprot Hanabi.

Namun Neji tetap tenang menanggapi semburan kemarahan adik bungsunya itu. Pria itu malah menguap lebar-lebar seraya merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Bhisa mahsak? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bukannya kau memasak air saja sudah gosong, ya?"

Wajah Hanabi kini semakin memerah. Bibirnya mengkerucut dan melengkung seperti kurva terbalik. Perlahan air matanya merebak dan ia pun mulai menangis.

"Hwaaaa! Okaa-san! Laki-laki ini menyebalkan!"

"Dasar cengeng,"Neji membalasnya dengan cuek. Alhasil, tangis Hanabi pun keluar semakin kencang.

Namun bukannya melerai, Miyazaki malah tertawa. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang paling dia sukai. Melihat kedua anaknya berkelahi seperti ini, benar-benar memberikan atmosphere baru yang menyegarkan pada dirinya.

Namun mendadak, tawa itu terhenti. Berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah yang menyergapnya laksana angin topan. Ekspresi senang yang tergambar dari wajah wanita itu, seketika berganti menjadi ekspresi sendu dan tetesan air mata.

Neji yang tak sengaja melihanya, lantas mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san menangis?"tanyanya.

Namun Miyazaki hanya tersenyum sembari menghapus air matanya yang berlinang.

"Ti-tidak. Okaa-san hanya kelilipan. Okaa-san ke kamar mandi dulu ya? Nanti kalian langsung berangkat saja,"ujarnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ha-ah! Sepertinya okaa-san ngambek gara-gara melihat kita berkelahi! Ini semua gara-gara Nii-san!"sembur Hanabi masih dengan isaknya ketika melihat ibunya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Loh? Kenapa aku? Coba kalau kau tidak mengataiku duluan? Kita tidak mungkin berkelahi! Ini semua salahmu!"balas Neji tak terima.

Hanabi kini bangkit dari kursinya. Gadis itu menatap wajah laki-laki yang duduk di seberang kursinya dengan marah.

"Nii-san yang menyebabkan okaa-san menangis seperti itu. Okaa-san menangis karena Nii-san tidak bisa menjadi seperti Neji yang…,"

Uppsss! Hanabi segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Dan hal itu membuat mata Neji sontak menyipit. Menatap adiknya yang kini memutar-mutar bola matanya kebingungan dengan penuh selidik. Pemuda itu kini juga ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau bilang Neji? Maksudmu Neji yang, apa? Aku Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Apa maksudmu, ada Neji lain selain aku?"tanyanya curiga.

Hanabi semakin gelisah. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Nii-san tidak bisa menjadi Neji yang baik. I -itu saja. Nii-san kan anak pertama. Jadi sudah seharusnya bersikap baik, kan?"

Namun Neji tak mengurangi ketajaman tatapannya. Bahkan kini ia melangkah mengitari meja untuk menghampiri adik bungsunya itu.

Tubuh Hanabi seketika membeku. Pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di kepalanya. Dan pikiran itu semakin buruk, ketika Neji berjalan semakin mendekat.

Apa Neji akan menamparnya? Atau memukulnya hingga wajahnya hancur berkeping-keping? Oh tidakkk!

Dan gadis itu hampir mau pipis, ketika tangan Neji mulai terangkat dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya. Mata Hanabi terpejam, mengkomat-kamitkan doa, berharap tangan itu langsung menghilang dan pergi entah kemana. Namun…

Bukannya pukulan ataupun tamparan, tangan itu malah mendarat di atas kepala Hanabi. Mendarat begitu lembut sembari memberikan usapan keras yang menyebabkan rambut gadis itu menjadi berantakan.

"Hahahaha…Gotcha! Kau kena tipu! Dasar bodoh!"ucap Neji jahil sembari tertawa. Tangannya semakin ganas saja mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanabi. Yang sontak membuat gadis itu menghindar.

"Nii-san jelekkk! Aku kira Nii-san benar-benar marah padaku,"ucapnya sebal. Lagi-lagi Neji menampakkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Hahaha…aku tidak mungkin memukul adikku yang menyebalkan ini. Daripada memukulmu, aku lebih senang untuk langsung membuangmu ke tempat sampah! Lagian, tidak mungkin aku marah hanya karena adikku berkata seperti itu. Aku kan kakak yang baik. Hahahaha…,"

Hanabi cemberut dan mendaratkan tinju kecilnya ke lengan kakaknya itu. Namun tentu saja, kekuatan kecil Hanabi tak memberi dampak apa-apa pada Neji. Malah membuat pemuda itu semakin keras tertawa.

Namun Hinata tiba-tiba saja datang sehingga menghentikan tingkah konyol dua bersaudara itu. Ia datang dengan wajah yang memerah dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Nii-san, Hanabi! Ja-jangan bertengkar terus. Kedua teman dan kekasih Nii-san sudah menunggu di depan,"katanya.

Neji dan Hanabi menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. Namun yang pertama kali berteriak malah Hanabi.

"Apa? Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sai, a-ada di depan? Kyaaaa! Oh tidak! Rambutku-rambutku! Sisir-sisir! Aku harus berdandan! Kyaaaaa!"jeritnya heboh.

Neji dan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat tingkah centil Hanabi yang kini sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya nanti, katakan kalau dia bukan adikku ya. Katakan saja kalau dia itu adikmu,"ucap Neji asal. Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Nii-san kejam,"

Neji pun ikut tertawa. Namun mendadak, keningnya berkerut ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang merah sekali saat itu. Bahkan lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Hinata! Haaa….apa kau masih membayangkan tubuhku yang telanjang ya?"tanyanya jahil. Mata gadis itu mendelik cepat.

"Nii-nii-san a-apa-apaan sih. Da-dasar jahat!"ucapnya marah.

"Ternyata adikku mesum juga ya! Hahahahahaha….!"

"Nii-san! Cu-cukup!"

"Adikku mesummmm!"

"Nii-san! Kalau Nii-san ti-tidak ber-berhenti, a-aku akan me-melempar Nii-san dengan se-sepatuku!"

"Adikku mesum!"

"Nii-san!"

"Adikku mes-awwwwww!"

Yah…itu adalah teriakan Neji ketika sepatu Hinata mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

oOo

"Kau kejam sekali Hinata,"keluh Neji seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang menjadi pendaratan darurat sepatu Hinata. Hinata menjadi tak enak. Ia membantu mengelus-ngelus kepala kakaknya itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sebenarnya insiden pelemparan itu terjadi tanpa unsur kesengajaan. Hinata melakukannya hanya sebagai gertakan saja. Namun diluar dugaan, sepatu itu ternyata terlepas dari tangannya dan sukses menghantam kepala Neji.

"Ma-maaf Nii-san. Aku ti-tidak sengaja,"ucapnya meminta maaf. Neji hanya mendengus kesal. Kini dua bersaudara itu tengah berjalan menyebrangi halaman depan rumah mereka menuju 3 buah mobil mewah yang sudah terparkir di sana. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam, biru, dan putih.

Dua orang pemuda kembar berwajah tampan tampak bersandar di mobil biru itu . Dan seorang wanita berambut putih, terlihat sedang sibuk menelpon di sebelah mobilnya yang juga berwarna putih. Tubuhnya menghadap ke arah mobil itu sehingga membelakangi Neji dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Mobil yang berwarna hitam adalah mobil Neji. Berhubung Neji dan Hinata sekolah di sekolah baru yang sama, dua bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Lagipula Hinata tidak bisa menyetir. Jadi sebagai kakaknya, sudah sepantasnya bagi Neji untuk mengantar adiknya. Meskipun Hinata baru memasuki tahun pertamanya di high school, sedangkan Neji satu tingkat lebih tinggi, alias kelas 11, kedua bersaudara itu tidak merasa canggung jika harus berjalan bersama. Mengingat hampir semua adik-kakak lebih memilih berangkat sendiri-sendiri ketimbang bersama.

Neji menyeringai melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Terlebih lagi pada seorang pemuda berambut emo yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Temeeeee!"teriaknya lalu berlari mengampiri si pemuda.

Dan tanpa ancang-ancang, Neji langsung memeluk dan mengacak-ngacak rambut laki-laki malang itu. Oh yeah…rambut yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, kini hancur sudah.

Pemuda yang menjadi korban atas keganasan Neji itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut emo dengan wajah datar yang sangat tampan. Sungguh mengherankan pemuda itu bisa bersahabat dengan Neji yang "Hot!" dan berlebihan, mengingat dia sendiri adalah laki-laki _freezer_ yang jarang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Arghhh! Dasar baka tobe! Lepaskan aku!"jerit Sasuke sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Neji. Bukannya melepas, Neji malah mempererat pelukannya. Alhasil yang dipeluk malah megap-megap kehabisan napas.

"Ahh..! Kau tak usah berlagak tak kenal seperti itu! Aku kan sahabatmu!"ujarnya tanpa mengindahkan segala bentuk dan usaha yang dilakukan pemuda berambut emo itu agar bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai temanku lagi,"ancamnya. Dan sepertinya ancaman itu berhasil. Karena saat itu juga, Neji langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Ahh! Kau tak setia kawan!"ucap Neji sebal. Laki-laki itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda satu lagi.

"Sai! Sahabatku!"jeritnya lalu memeluk pemuda yang balas menatapnya sembari tersenyum janggal. Uchiha Sai.

oOo

Sai adalah pemuda tampan berambut hitam klimis. Matanya berwarna hitam legam, seperti permata onxy yang pekat. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen. Seolah telah lama terpendam di tempat yang gelap, hingga tak pernah mendapatkan cahaya matahari.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana karakter asli pemuda ini. Jiwanya seperti terbang jauh, meskipun tubuhnya tetap berada tempat. Ia tetap tersenyum, meskipun hatinya tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

Sai seolah manusia hampa yang pura-pura menikmati apa yang ada. Ia seperti manusia hologram yang melakukan segalanya dengan perintah yang telah terprogam. Kemunafikan sudah menjadi jati dirinya. Karena tak ada yang rugi dengan kepura-puraan.

Namun Sai tetaplah pemuda biasa yang telah diciptakan Tuhan untuk meramaikan semesta. Ia tetaplah dia. Manusia biasa yang juga pantas memiliki kelebihan di tengan kekurangan.

Dia mengenal 3 kata dalam hidupnya. 3 kata berunsur sama yang berpadu menjadi 1 hal. Melukis. Pelukis. Lukisan.

Ya…3 kata itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Uchiha Sai. Jati diri lain di samping kemunafikannya. Pemuda itu rela melepas segala kekayaan maupun jabatan yang akan ia duduki di perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha Corp, asalkan ia masih tetap bisa menggenggam kuas dan memoles cat yang membasahi bulu-bulunya di atas kanvas.

Karena hanya dengan melukis, laki-laki itu bisa melepas segala kepenatan yang mendera otaknya. Hanya dengan melukis, laki-laki itu bisa mengekspresikan segalanya. Ia tak perlu menampakan senyum palsunya ketika melukis. Ia tak perlu tertawa, menangis atau apapun. Tak ada yang bisa mengendalikan dan memaksanya. Karena jika sudah ada kanvas, cat warna, dan kuas dihadapannya, Sai hanya akan menjadi Sai. Sai hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

oOo

Sai hanya tersenyum di bahu Neji. Entah itu senyum palsu atau bukan, tak ada yang tahu. Setelah menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat lamanya itu sebentar, akhirnya Neji melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tak ada yang berubah darimu Sai. Setelah 3 tahun kita berpisah, senyummu masih tetap janggal seperti itu. Tak berniat merubahnya menjadi cengiran sepertiku?"ucapnya sembari menunjuk cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka memamerkan gigi kuning seperti itu,"ujarnya tenang namun mampu membuat Neji sweatdrop seketika. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai tipis sedangkan Hinata yang juga mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

Dan tanpa sengaja, tatapan kedua insan itu bertemu. Sasuke lantas mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona, sedangkan Hinata sudah menunduk dalam dengan wajahnya yang ikut merona juga.

"Hah! Terserahlah!"ujar Neji sebal.

"Neji-kun!"jerit seorang gadis di belakang Neji. Sontak pemuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang putih yang kini sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dan seperti di drama-drama Korea, pemuda itu pun berlari menghampiri gadis tersebut. Memeluknya erat seraya memutar-mutar tubuhnya di udara.

"Ahh...Drama queen,"lirih Sasuke sinis. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli yang kini saling memagut bibir tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan kedua pemuda tadi, Hinata malah menunduk. Tak tahan melihat adegan mesra yang tengah berlangsung dihdapannya. Bukannya bagaimana, Hinata hanya kurang suka saja pada kekasih kakaknya itu. Meskipun ia selalu berusaha untuk menerimanya, gadis itu tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

"Shion! Kau makin cantik saja!"puji Neji ketika bibirnya berpisah dengan bibir gadis yang bernama Shion itu.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku berdandan jelek ketika bertemu denganmu? Kau memang benar-benar jahat, Neji! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku selama ini?"kata Shion manja.

"Hehehe…maafkan aku. Waktu itu otou-san ada proyek di London, makanya aku dan keluargaku harus pindah. Tapi sudahlah. Itu kan sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, lagipula otou-san sudah tidak mengurusi proyeknya di sana lagi. Dan lihat, aku sekarang sudah di sini kan?"balas Neji lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu lagi.

"Neji, aku sudah memberi tahu teman-temanku kalau kau akan datang. Dan sepertinya akan ada penyambutan besar-besaran,"

"Oh ya? Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa, nama sekolah baruku apa sih?"tanya Neji. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan nada mendesah. Mungkin karena hidungnya terlalu sibuk untuk menghirup aroma melati yang menguar di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Namun Shion malah melepas pelukannya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Membuat aliran aroma yang masuk ke hidung Neji menjadi terputus.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sekolah sendiri saja tidak tahu!"ucapnya sebal.

"Hehehe…maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa!"balas Neji tak enak. Namun Shion tetap melipat tangannyaa di depan dada dan masih menatap Neji sebal. Hal itu lantas membuat pemuda itu bergerak untuk mendekatinya dan memelukanya lagi. Tetapi Shion masih tetap menolak.

"Nama sekolah barumu itu Konohagakure High School. Dan kalau kau masih tetap mengurusi pacar manjamu itu, kita akan terlambat datang ke sana,"ucap Sasuke dingin lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Shion yang tidak terima dikatai manja, semakin merengut kesal. Neji berusaha mendekatinya sembari mengucapkan maaf, namun gadis itu malah mengelak dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ah! Gara-gara kau teme! Lagipula sekarang kan masih jam setengah tujuh! Mana mungkin kita bisa telat, tapi sudahlah! Ayo Hinata, masuk ke mobil!"ujar pemuda itu kesal.

Dan Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menunduk, tersentak ketika mendengar nada tinggi dari kakaknya. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, gadis itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Neji membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Gara-gara ucapan Sasuke, Shion jadi marah. Padahal ia sudah rindu sekali dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sai-nii!"lagi-lagi suara cempreng terdengar saat Neji hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Neji sontak mendelik kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Hanabi datang sambil lari terbirit-birit ke arahnya dan teman-temannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mata Neji sekarang melotot seperti bola golf, melainkan penampilan adik bungsunya itu yang…ahhh! Begitulah!

Hanabi memakai rok yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih pendek daripada rok yang ia kenakan tadi. Pendek sekali hingga memperlihatkan kedua pahanya yang mulus. 2 kancing kemeja putih seragamnya, ia buka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk lebih mengekspos belahan 2 bukit kecil yang ada di balik seragam itu, tapi yang terlihat hanyalah dada rata serata triplek. Dan Neji sukses menjadi cengo dibuatnya.

"Hanabi! Kau kesurupan alien ya? Untuk apa kau berdandan seperti itu?"tanyanya shock.

Namun Hanabi tak menanggapinya. Gadis itu malah berlari ke arah Sai yang saat itu belum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sai-nii. Lama sudah tak berjumpa,"ucapnya genit sambil memain-mainkan rambut coklatnya yang kini terurai. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Kau…tampak berbeda hari ini,"ujarnya tenang.

Merasa mendapat pujian, wajah Hanabi lantas memerah. Dan ia pun tersenyum lebar. Neji yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Sudahlah Sai! Kau tidak usah berbohong seperti itu! Hanabi, kau sekolah sana. Kami juga mau sekolah. Lihat! Pak Fujiwara sudah menunggumu di mobil,"ujarnya sambil menunjuk laki-laki tua yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil berwarna hijau gelap yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dan ganti bajumu dulu. Tak pantas tahu!"lanjut Neji lagi.

Hanabi merengut menatap kakaknya. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu pun beralih menatap Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, Sai-nii,"ucapnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan centil menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu.

Neji mengernyit melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat Hanabi yang berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke arah sahabatnya. Rasanya ia ingin muntah saja saat itu juga!

"Sai, kalau kau bingung apakah dia adikku atau bukan, jujur saja, aku juga bingung,"ucapnya shock.

"Aku tidak bingung. Aku rasa kau dan adikmu mirip. Kalian sama-sama berbeda dari manusia normal,"ujar Sai tenang. Neji sontak melotot.

"Hah..? Kau bilang apa? Jadi maksudmu aku abnormal?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku bilang kau berbeda dari manusia normal. Itu saja," "Arrggghhh! Kau patung hidup menyebalkan!"Neji berteriak sambil menunjuk Sai dengan gayanya yang berlebihan. Namun yang ditunjuk, yah…pemuda itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"Itu pujian yang sangat menyenangkan,"ucapnya santai lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadinya juga dimasuki Sasuke. Neji tadinya ingin berteriak lagi, tapi melihat Sai masuk ke mobil Sasuke, pemuda itu malah menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Eh Sai! Mobilmu mana?"tanyanya.

Sai yang tadinya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil biru itu, kini harus melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Sudah aku jual untuk mengadakan pameran lukisan,"ujarnya tenang lalu memasukkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam mobil. Dan pagi ini, Neji Hyuuga harus menerima dirinya untuk dibuat 2 kali sweatdrop oleh laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

oOo

Pagi masih terlalu awal untuk dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan. Udara yang terhirup masih berbau segar. Belum tercampur dengan senyawa-senyawa kimia yang mampu merusak organ pernapasan.

Dan keadaan jalan yang lengang ini, menjadi alasan yang tepat bagi Neji untuk semakin memperdalam pijakan kakinya di pedal gas mobil. Bagai di arena sirkuit, pemuda itu memacu kuda timahnya agar melaju lebih cepat. Tak mempedulikan adiknya yang kini mulai menutup mata karena ketakutan.

"Hinata! Buka matamu! Dan rasakan sensasinya!" Neji berteriak riang lalu menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Hinata memekik dan menutup matanya semakin erat hingga hampir mencengkeramnya.

Neji bagaikan terlempar di udara ketika mobilnya melaju. Memberikan sensasi menggelikan ketika mobil itu menikung di belokan tajam ataupun meluncur di turunan curam.

Pemuda itu memang pecinta tantangan. Jadi jangan terkejut bila ia menyalami tanganmu dan mengatakan "deal" ketika kau menantangnya untuk memanjat Tokyo Tower tanpa alat pengaman. Tak ada yang sukar dirasanya. Asalkan mau berusaha dan memiliki tekat yang kuat. Karena sejatinya, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini.

Namun aksi menyenangkan itu berubah menjadi bencana ketika mobil Neji berbelok. Karena terlalu asik mengemudi, pemuda itu sampai tak melihat ada pengendara sepeda yang kini tengah melaju di sebelah kanannya.

Terlambat bagi Neji untuk menjauhkan mobilnya dari sepeda itu. Alhasil, bagian kanan mobilnya pun menyerempet bagian kiri sepeda tersebut hingga oleng dan terjatuh ke trotoar.

Suara teriakan memilukan pengendara itu teredam oleh deru mesin mobil. Namun Neji masih bisa mendengarnya, yang lantas membuat pemuda itu mengernyit. Dan dengan takut-takut, ia melirik kaca depan mobilnya.

Dan meskipun tidak jelas, Neji bisa melihat pantulan pengendara sepeda yang ia tabrak tadi kini tengah terbaring di trotoar dengan wajah kesakitan.

Pemuda itu berniat berhenti untuk menolong pengendara itu, namun ketika melihat Hinata yang masih menutup kedua matanya, Neji segera mengurungkan niatnya. Beruntung Hinata menutup matanya sedari tadi sehingga tidak mengetahui insiden mengerikan itu.

Dan Neji tentu tidak mau repot-repot merusaknya. Karena kalau sampai dia berhenti untuk menolong pengendara itu, Hinata akan tahu dan tentu saja akan melaporkannya pada ayahnya. Dan jika ayahnya sampai tahu, ahh…! Ijin mengemudinya tentu akan dicabut seperti rumput liar di halaman.

Memang Neji tahu adiknya itu bukanlah seorang pengadu, tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata bisa berbohong jika nanti ayahnya bertanya, kan? Yah…hidup memang penuh dengan pilihan!

Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Namun pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik lagi ke arah pengendara tadi. Dan entah itu khayalannya atu bukan, Neji merasa melihat rambut merah muda berkibar di kepala pengendara itu. Rambut merah muda yang entah kenapa terasa tak asing baginya.

Tetapi Neji tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Biar rasa bersalah saja yang mengganggunya saat ini. Jangan sampai rasa penasaran juga ikut mengambil posisi.

oOo

Hal yang pertama kali Neji pikirkan ketika sampai di sekolahnya pagi ini adalah mencari kubangan lumpur terdekat dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Penyambutan besar-besaran yang Shion katakan tadi, ternyata bukan hanya sekedar kiasan belaka, namun ternyata BENAR-BENAR BESAR!

Berbagai macam spanduk yang berseru "SELAMAT DATANG NARUTO & HINATA", "SELAMAT DATANG ANGGOTA HYUUGA", bahkan ada yang sangat tidak nyambungnya berkata, "SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU", menggantung memenuhi hampir seluruh tembok klasik Konohagakure High School. Ada fotonya yang sedang memakai celana renang, pula!

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat putra pertama dari Hiashi dan Miyazaki Hyuuga ini mengernyit dan merosot dalam hingga ke lantai mobilnya, melainkan karena jeritan-jeritan memekakan telinga yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang kini sudah berkerubung di sekitar mobilnya dan mobil teman-temannya. _Bloody hell_! Dia sendiri pun tidak kenal dengan orang-orang ini!

"Nii-san. A-aku tidak ma-mau ke-keluar. I-ini terlalu berlebihan,"ucap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia masih terlalu shock melihat pemandangan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang mengerubunginya seraya berteriak-teriak heboh, beberapa penjaga berpakaian resmi yang berjaga di sekitar kerumunan itu, dan…ahh! Karpet merah pun sudah membentang guna menyambut langkahnya. Kami-sama! Sekeren itukah dia?

Neji bingung apakah harus senang, menangis terharu, atau malah menyembunyikan kepalanya di galian pasir. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengira akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia memang seorang anggota keluarga konglomerat, tetapi penyambutan seperti ini terlalu…berlebihan. Jujur saja, Neji kurang menyukainya.

Dan mendadak, jeritan-jeritan heboh itu semakin keras terdengar. Ternyata Shion sudah melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Gadis itu kini melambai-lambai riang ke arah kerumuna-kerumunan itu.

Kemudian si kembar Uchiha juga ikut keluar dari mobil. Sai tampak membawa alat-alat lukisnya. Oh…yeah! Jeritan itu semakin keras saja membahana.

Neji menghela napas. Mungkin ini sudah rejekinya, atau mungkin kesialan? Terserahlah! Yang pasti, dan mau tak mau, pemuda itu harus segera keluar dari mobil. Kalau tidak, mungkin orang-orang itu akan nekat menghampirinya. Dan Neji tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu pun membuka pintu mobilnya. Baru membuka pintu saja, orang-orang itu sudah menjerit semakin keras. Dan sembari mengernyit, Neji mulai mengeluarkan kakinya, tangannya, kepalanya, dan akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya.

Kami-sama! Neji bersumpah, setelah pulang nanti, dia akan segera memeriksa telinganya ke dokter THT. Bagaimana tidak? Suara teriakan itu keras sekali membahana. Dan jika ada kata yang lebih tinggi dari "keras", mungkin Neji akan memilih kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, suara-suara yang mengelu-elukan namanya itu berganti dengan celaan dan sumpah serapah. Neji melihat sekelilingnya. Dan pemuda itu sontak mengernyit terkejut, ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya.

Gadis itu semula menduduk, tetapi ketika dia mendongak, gadis itu mendadak berhenti. Dan Neji bisa melihat mata emerald yang menghiasi rongga mata gadis itu.

Dada pemuda itu mendadak berdesir ketika menatapnya. Perasaan berdesir yang aneh. Seolah ia sudah mengenal gadis itu dengan baik. Dan perasaan itu langsung menyergapnya dan menekan dadanya begitu keras.

Neji terpaku di tempat. Namun ia sempat mendengar gadis itu berkata "Naruto". Nama yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya. Dan kini, ia melihat cairan keperakan mulai menetes di mata gadis itu. Perasaan aneh lagi-lagi menyelubunginya. Namun perasaan itu lebih berupa perasaan penuh kerinduan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan apa penyebabnya.

Neji seolah masuk kembali masuk ke dalam mimpinya tadi malam. Gadis ini, gadis berambut merah jambu dan bermata emerald ini, adalah gadis yang sama seperti gadis yang Neji lihat di mimpinya. Namun dalam versi dewasa.

Neji melihat gadis itu melanjutkan larinya lagi. Menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kilat. Air mata gadis itu pun mulai berterbangan di sekitarnya. Namun Neji tidak bergerak, meskipun ia ingin. Ia berniat menghindar bahkan membawa tubuhnya berlari menjauh, namun seperti ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Dorongan itu begitu mendesak, seolah mengatakan bahwa ini-lah yang ia inginkan.

Dan Neji tetap diam, ketika gadis itu mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar lehernya. Gadis itu memeluknya erat. Air matanya pun berjatuhan membasahi bahunya yang dilapisi kemeja.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia kehendaki, seolah ada kekuatan lain yang mengendalikan dirinya, Neji berkata :

"Sakura?"

Dan tubuh gadis itupun sontak menegang.

oOo

Miyazaki masih bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengusap-usap sebuah foto usang yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kasih. Sebenarnya foto itu sudah tidak pantas untuk disebut foto lagi. Mengingat foto yang semestinya menampilkan seorang bayi laki-laki bermata lavender itu, kini hanya menampilkan bercak-bercak sisa-sisa warna yang sudah tak karuan lagi bentuknya.

Namun sepertinya Miyazaki tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia masih menatap seraya mengelus-ngelus benda tersebut dengan penuh cinta. Seolah wanita itu masih bisa melihat gambarnya dengan jelas.

Air mata Miyazaki juga tidak berhenti mengalir sejak ia melangkahkakan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan pagi tadi. Cairan keperakan itu masih terus mengalir seiring perasaan bersalah yang menghantamnya semakin ganas.

Wanita itu kini terlihat membuka mulutnya, dan dengan kelirihan yang luar biasa, ia pun berkata :

"Okaa-san rindu padamu Neji…"

**PELANGI SETELAH HUJAN**

**By Dii-chan di sini**

**CHAPT.3**

**PERTEMUAN**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**

**Hanya sekedar info saja, saat ini, saat saya menulis kata to be continued yang ada di atas, dan mulai menulis "Author Note", hal yang pertama ingin saya lakukan adalah : BERTERIAK SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA!**

**Jadi, bolehkah saya melakukannya? Tapi kalau kalian tidak mengijinkan saya melakukan itu, tentu saja saya akan tetap melakukannya.**

"**ARGGGGGHHHHHH….!"**

**Baiklah, cukup!**

**Saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah "berhasil" menyelesaikan chapter 3 dari fict ini. Saya bingung apakah harus menangis, tertawa, atau malah tidur (mengingat saya menyelesaikan fict ini pada pukul 1 pagi)**

**Saya tahu…**

**Cerita ini makin abal saja. Jelek. Tak karuan. Dan payah!**

**Oh..readersss!**

**MAAFKAN AUTHOR NISTA INIIII! (T^T)**

**Hiks-hiks-hiks... (dan ternyata saya lebih memilih untuk menangis)**

**Chara-nya terlalu OOC, berlebihan, dan Oh Kami-sama! Saya terlalu bingung untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi cerita ini masih berada di bagian ketika Sakura bertemu dengan … (I don't wanna be a spoiler) **

**Jadi mohon maafkan saya. Dan astagaa! Saya memang author yang buruk! Ada seorang reviewer yang mengatakan cerita ini terlalu pasaran! **

**Saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas kebodohan saya ini!**

**Maaf-maaf-maaf! **

**Saat itu, ide inilah yang mendesak saya hingga mebuat saya menjadi nekat untuk menuangya ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Tapi kalau anda tidak suka, saya benar-benar meminta maaf. Segala kritikan dan saran, tentu akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.**

**Namun tak pernah lupa saya mengucapakann terima kasih kepada Ida Sang Hyang Widhi Wasa atas imajinasi dan bantuanNya yang selalu terulur. Kepada setumpuk novel-novel yang selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi. Serta salam penuh kasih untuk pembaca yang dengan setia mengikuti cerita ini sampai mengklik link review:**

vvv, mayu akira, arjun suputra, botol kosong ga log in, risuki taka, utai-san, Cyrax, Naohiro Tsujiai, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Winter Sky Blossom, Cherry Elennayuki Hana, RiiChan Destroyer, Kirio Himexa 96, Fya, Miya-hime Nakashinki**, **Shu `7' S-F, chirojunior 497, Reborn, Namizuka min-min, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Hantu Keparat, Sabaku Tema-chan, Daa-chan, Kurosaki-chan, dan Uchiha Reiko Ichihara.**  
**

**Tak cukup 1000 ucapan terima kasih saya persembahkan untuk membalas semua jasa-jasa kalian. Saya berharap Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk membalas semuanya. Dan mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu. Karena saya meng-update cerita ini di warnet. Jadi tahulah, saya harus berhemat.**

**Oh yeah…!**

**Saya hampir lupa untuk memberitahu kalian,**

**Jika kalian berniat, silahkan kunjungi fict pertama dari rekan saya, DAA-CHAN, yang tentunya merupakan satu akun dengan saya, yakni DAA-CHAN DAN DII-CHAN DI SINI, (kami baru mengganti nama DHAINA KAKA-CHAN beberapa hari yang lalu)**

**Yang berjudul :**

**My Dramatical Romance  
**

1st SasuSaku,"—ah, satu lagi, playboy-yang-sok-tampan. Well, semacam itu—dan Uchiha itu," Sakura menunjuk sosok Sasuke, "masuk kategori. Lalu, pendeteksi itu menyalurkan reaksi ke dalam tubuhku seperti tadi. That's it."/Kutipan cerita yg buruk. RnR,please**  
**


End file.
